Hetalia Demons and Angels
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: You died and your life can't be traced... You must make the impossible choice of either being good or evil. All the while completing impossible tasks, for both sides. And to make matters worse you keep on being sexually harassed by the demons, and the envious angels wait for you to fail. OH LAWD!
1. Chapter 1

You stood there in pitch darkness, you blinked a couple of times and then sat straight up. You were a bit disoriented, not sure if you were just in full blackness or a black room.

_Where the heck am I? _

You were in still in your clothes that you remembered changing into, but you don't remember anything else.

**"Hello, (Name).. I see you're awake," **a light voice said from above the dark ceiling.

"Where am I?" you said frowning.

**"Well.. You're dead actually." **

"WHAT?! I'm dead?!" you screeched.

**"Sorry to say, you are.. But."**

"But what? Are you going to throw me into hell or am I going to heaven?"

**"Neither. You see you didn't ever complete your life. What a shame too, you had a promising future," **the voice said gravely.

"What.. What happened?"

**"Do you want me to tell you? Or would you like to see for yourself?' **

"I-I'd like to see what happened.." you said with hesitance. Suddenly a hazy dim white light appeared in front of you, it began to show a moving picture of you.

_You slammed the door closed to a house, you assumed it was your house at the least. A man came running out, he was shirtless and had a suitcase in his hand. With a mighty shove he flung the suitcase out into the yard spilling it's contents.  
_

_"You fucktard! Sleeping with other women behind my back! I never want to see you again!" you were banding over grabbing your stuff.  
_

_"Well good! Because I don't want ya' anymore!" the man said with a sneer. You quickly stood up and spit at him and lunged at him with a slap before running away. You were furious, it was written all over your face. You angrily kept running, and running, and running. Stopping in the middle of the rode to catch your breath. Then you heard a horn screaming at you. That's when everything went black and fuzzy. The picture changed to your body all bloodied and deformed from the impact. It was a gruesome sight, some of your head was splattered on the ground. Women were screaming and people were dialing the emergency line.  
_

The picture faded into black, you cringed at the memory.

"Did that actually happen?" you asked somewhat shocked.

**"Yes, it did.."**

You puffed your cheeks out, you couldn't believe that you were dead. Not that you had much to live for anyways but you would still miss your friends.

"So... What am I still doing here? Why isn't my soul in peace?"

**"We have a slight problem... Your life record, we couldn't find it."**

"You couldn't find it?"

**"Yes, it was like you never truly existed. At least not in or data banks in heaven, and we NEVER not record a life." **

"Well that's stupid! I was obviously living," you said aggravated. How could heaven forget you? Not that you were super important, but you had lived at some point!

**"That's why we think something might have happened. Whoops I've said too much! Just wait here for a minute they're almost done with a judgment." **

"Who is _they? _And what judgment?" you shouted, but it was too late the presence was gone. You sighed and sat on the floor indian style. After a few minutes of twiddling your thumbs a door opened and two figures stood in the doorway.

"Is that-a her?" a manly Italian voice asked. You couldn't tell who was standing there since the light was blinding you.

"Yes... Who else would it be?" another mans voice said, but it sounded monotone and bored.

"You guy's be nice! She just found out that she's dead and we have no records!" a female voice rang out.

"Hera, you say too much." The same bored man said, the women grunted in response.

"Well don't-a just stand there! Stand up, Stand up!" you slowly got to your feet, the three bodies moved towards you. There stood tall and proud a man with curly dark hair and honey eyes, the other man had bright blue eyes and striking pale hair, the woman had brown hair in a bun and glowing green eyes. They all had matching white tunics on, and looked heavenly.

"So I'm guessing you guys are good?" you asked arching an eyebrow.

"Eh.. Not necessarily. We are the spirits of Bene and Pessimus," the lady answered.

"What?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Good and evil. Are we really letting this girl do this?"

"Well we have to! In order to find out if she's an angle or devil!" the lady exclaimed.

"I'm confused.."

"Oh mama mia! You'll find out-a later, you're-a free to go roam the Earth," the handsome Italian man said cheerfully.

"Really? What am I suppose to do?"

"Anything you want really... Since your nondenominational, you can either help humans or hinder them," the blonde said with a shrug.

"Eh, but watch out for the devils! Their tricky and ruthless," the lady said with a wink.

"I can do whatever I want?" you asked excitedly.

"Yes... But-a it wouldn't be-a wise to do-a anything extreme. You aren't-a powerful enough to-a mess with the powerful ones tesoro. Even the angels can-a get their wings ruffled."

"Fair enough.."

"Be careful though (Name), you feed off of peoples emotions and influence them.. If you ever get in a situation you can always erase a humans memory. And every angel and demon are equipped with a weapon, depending on what you want is where you have to go."

"Go where?"

"Either the Heaven or the Underworld."

"M'kay.. And how am I suppose to get there?" you were growing impatient.

"Just-a wave your hand and think of one or the-a other!"

You sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, "Sounds simple enough... Can I leave now?"

"Sure. Have fun and be safe!" the lady set open a portal to Earth, you jumped through it with glee.

"See you later! And if you see my lovely little Feli tell him to come-a visit his Grandpa!" the honey eyed man shouted through the slowly closing portal.

_WOOO! I'm immortal? This is awesome! I wonder what I can do now? Oh! I wonder if I have any special powers. _

You stood on the sidewalk, for a dead person you had never felt so alive. You spotted a lady with a baby carriage trying to make her way across the busy street. You furrowed your brows at the oblivious citizens, she was struggling to keep all of her things together and the timer was quickly running out. Unaware of the car that was speeding in her direction. You quickly swooped in and pushed the lady out of the way, if you were human you would have been crushed.

"Are you okay?" you asked kindly.

"Y-Y-Yes!" the lady said breathlessly, then the baby started crying out of shock. She turned her head to care for baby and when she looked back you were gone.

_My first good deed... _

It made your heart happy and warm, it felt good and you wanted it to stay like that.

"Hey! You! Are you the one who messed up my kill? What are you some kinda angle?" a gruff voice called from behind you. You turned your head and saw...

_**~Read more to find out! :)**_

**A/N: I'm so mean XD~ Anyways.. Cheers to the new story! *clink* yay :D I don't know where I'm going with this but I like it! :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You turned your head to see who had called you out. You saw an angry looking devil, a short one at that.

"Um...? You were about to cause that?" you were a little shocked. The little devil was tiny, almost chibi like. He had dark black-brown hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow.

"Of course I did!" the little man yelled. You stifled a laugh, his angry voice sounded more like a mad whisper. It was awfully cute.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just let her die like that," you shrugged and began to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not done with you!" you heard screaming, you just waved it off. Suddenly you were being attacked by a mean looking raven who was pecking off pieces of your skin. It hurt like hell, but each time the bird ripped it off the patch would grow back instantly.

"OW! That hurts! Stop," you whined.

The little guy whistled and the bird returned back to his side, "I told you I wasn't done talking to you."

"Ok.. I'm listening."

"I want a dual!" the pipsqueak yelled.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not fighting you!" you argued.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Now let's fight," the tiny demon held up his fist.

"No," you turned to leave but then turned back and asked, "Where can I get a pet? I really want one."

"Uh, you can get one in the Underworld- hey stop distracting me! This is your last warning be prepared or I'll hit you!"

You rolled your eyes, "For the last time, I'm not going to figh-" you were stopped by a hard bunch in the stomach that skidded you across the pavement.

"Shit! Man why did you do that?!" you asked holding your stomach.

"I told you to fight, now get up!" a black whip like flame slashed open the back of your shirt. You screamed out in pain, what had you done to deserve this?

"What the heck little man?" you hustled to your feet, dodging the black whip.

"I have to prove what a great demon I am!" the little man lashed out at you again, this time you had no trouble getting behind him. With one holy punch you knocked the guy breathlessly against a brick wall.

"Prove? Why do you have to prove how great you are?" you slammed his body against the wall.

"So.. You can move up.." he winced in pain, you narrowed your eyes.

"That doesn't mean you just beat up innocent angels!"

"Yes it does! Even the angels are as ruthless as us! They'll rip off our wings just like we rip off yours!" he spat, "If you go back to the kingdom with an angel wing you move up two positions! That's a lot."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Nobel, the lowest of the lows.. But that's ok, I'll prove my worth and become more powerful than even Al!" he said with determination.

"Well what if I said I wasn't an angel?" you smirked.

"Not possible! You saved that lady, and baby."

"True.. But I can be whatever I want to be," you said with a evil glint in your (e/c) eyes.

"Prove it, show me your wings," the man said not trusting you.

"Mmm.. I can't I haven't figured out which one I want to be.. Plus I don't even know how any of this works."

The small guy smiled, "Well then.. Just hang out with me and I'll show you what it actually is to be a demon."

You smiled and rolled your eyes, "Oh yeah? And how?"

"Let me go and I'll show you." You shrugged and thought why not. You dropped him, he glared at you then sprouted some nasty looking bat wings.

"Whoah.. Those are cool! By the way what's your name?"

"H.R Empire," he aid while opening a portal. You stepped through the portal and onto bright red dirt.

"Is this it?" you said a bit disappointed, kicking at the red soil.

"No we have to walk a bit since you don't have wings. We're going to hit up my house first and get you out of those rags."

You sighed and walked for about twenty minutes. A bit a way you saw something that looked like a city. Everyone looked like either cats or devils, and they were crazy beautiful! You could feel curious eyes staring you down, you shook it off and followed H.R.  
He stopped at a little house with dying grass, and shoved you in.

"Wait right here.. I'll get you an new outfit," H.R disappeared into his room, within minutes he was back holding something that was made out of leather.

"Why do you even have this?" you gaped at him.

He blushed and turned his head, "It was left over from my last girlfriend."

You giggled, "You little pimp." He glared at you, you walked into his room and started to change. You slipped on the latex like black corset, it hugged your shapely body very well. You slipped on the tights that attached onto the corset and then put on the black and red short lace skirt. You blushed feeling a bit like a hooker, but shrugged the feeling off since everyone dressed like that.

"I'm ready for you to show me a good time," you said jokingly. H.R blushed, you looked extremely sexy, a true demon.

"U-Um... I lied.. There isn't really anything I can show you. Other than how to mess with humans."

You rolled your eyes, "Well whatever.. It isn't like I really have anywhere else to be."

H.R smiled and opened the portal to Earth, you stepped through. It only felt like you were gone for twenty minutes, but it was 11 pm on Earth.

"So what are we going to do first? I'm not really the bad type," you stated while swinging your arms.

"Um... Well we can always take the life of a drunk person. Their always fun to play with," H.R casually replied, you stopped.

_T-Taking someones life? I can't do that!_

You bit your life in worry, you knew how it felt to die, it wasn't pleasant. "D-Do we have to?" you stammered nervously.

"Well of course, come on!" H.R grabbed your hand and the two of you ran towards the nearest club.

"Hold up!" you barely had time before you were pushed into an ally.

"Ok, we can't go sucking people dry looking like demons. So just imagine an outfit you would like to wear and it'll appear."

Your eyes widened at this statement. You could imagine any outfit and it just magically appears? Totally awesome! You squeezed your eyes hard in complete concentration. You felt a cool breeze, quickly opening your eyes you looked down to see your whole outfit had changed! You were know wearing colorful knee socks, neon kicks, distressed shorts, and a black and white superman shirt.

"Now this... Is freakin' awesome," you squealed in delight. You ran to the nearest store window to look at your reflection, you looked like a Victory Secret model. You were a tad bit jiggly in your last life but now you were firm, booblicious, and bright eyed.

"Holy cow... Why didn't I die earlier?"

"Yea yea you're beautiful (Name), now come on let's go," you turned around, you jaw dropped. H.R was now taller and way more buff.

"What the hell happened to you?" you asked shocked.

"Ehm, well I'm not in my devil form anymore.. But it wears off, so don't get use to it," he scratched his brown-black hair. (Lolz just imagine him looking like Germany just not... Exactly like him)

You beamed and linked your arm through his, you guessed you would get over the fact that you were about to murder someone. But hey it was your job, was it not?

The two of you walked into one of the clubs, lights were dancing everywhere, the stank of alcohol was clearly very present, and all the girls were barely dressed.

You cringed, "I feel like a little kid."

H.R glanced at you, "You look way better than these women."

You stuck your pink tongue out, "Yea, but that's only because I'm now immortal. Come on let's dance." You swung the man out on to the dance floor and began dancing to the loud techno music.

H.R pulled you closer to him, "Hey don't let go of my hands, I don't want us to get separated."

"Ok," you noticed that H.R seemed tense. You smiled when a song with a good beat came on, by accident you let go of his hand and the two of you were pulled apart.

~CHARACTER CHANGE!~

**(Ok.. I don't want to confuse you guys, Natalia is Belarus but since everyone's appearance changes I just have to do the best I can. **  
**Natlia: Has light green hair and red eyes Kat/Ukraine: has black hair and orange eyes :P)  
**

"Nat! Do you see her?" Kat asked.

"Who?" Natalia's bright thirsty red lips asked with a slight pucker, she glanced over to where Kat had mentioned. There she saw you swaying to the music, she hissed in disgust.

"She has a slight demon scent, but something seems off," Kat timidly fumbled with the hem of her sparkly dress, that was a tad to short.

"Well let's not worry about it until she becomes a problem," Nat purred while running a finger up and down her next meal.

Suddenly Kat gasped and started poking her sister, "NAT, NAT, NAT! There is an incredible demon presence here!"

Nat shot a glare at her sister, "Don't worry it about it!"

Kat whimpered but left Nat alone and sauntered over to her date/meal. The whole time she felt uneasy, it was weird to have more than one demon in the same place, since they could be anywhere in the world.

"Hey, why you so tight honey?" Kats' date asked, snuggling his head in the crook over her neck. She said nothing and glanced over in your direction, you were now looking around like a crazy person.

_So weird... She doesn't have any demonic energy but... She gives off a weird vibe. _

"Hey... Why don't we take this party over to my place?" Kat was ready to sink her fangs into this guys neck and suck his life out from him, he was annoyingly persistent!

"Um, sure maybe late-"

"Nat! Kat! How's it going? Long time no see!" the two sister whipped their heads around. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Al standing in the middle of there little area. Kat hissed and Nat did a purr that resembled a cats, she waved her food away and said she'd catch up with them later. The two dates shot a glare at the intruder, but left silently not wanting to start a fight with the intimating man.

"What are you doing here?" Nat hugged Al's arm batting her long lashes.

"Eh, just looking for some fun."

"Go find fun somewhere else," Kat growled. She didn't like the arrogant man one bit, not after what he did to her sister.

"But I just got here," Al said with a cocky grin.

"Sis, since you don't enjoy the fact that Al went out of his way to come visit us then you should leave."

Kat sighed in defeat and left to go to the bar. She took a seat and order the heaviest vodka drink the bartender could come up with.

"Ugh..."

"You should drink some water before you chug down something that heavy," Kat turned her head. She was surprised to see you sitting beside her, strangely with no drink in hand.

"It's ok..."

Silence. Well other than the loud music, there was an awkward silence.

"Dammit... I can't believe I let go of his hand," you mumbled.

"Who's hand?" Kat asked interested.

You blushed at the fact she heard you, "U-Um.. Just this friend of mine.. We came here together and he told me not let go of his hand."

"Ooo how romantic," Kat giggled.

"It's not like that! He's just showing me the ropes," you protested.

"If that's what you say," the Ukrainian winked.

You blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? My sister and I came here for fun. She's over there," Kat rolled her head over to where Nat and Al were flirting. She glanced over to you, you sat there in awe at how pretty her sister was and how hot the guy was.

"Don't.. He's a player. I hate him," Kat took another shot of her drink.

"Why?"

"He uses her as a play thing! It's horrible, they were actually in a relationship at one time... For four years then he just broke it off, out of the blue!" she slammed her fist into the bar cracking the surface, you jumped in surprise of her strength. "He said that all she was, was his sex toy," her eyes looked like angry flames.

You peeked over at the two, your eyes widened when you noticed that the man was staring at you. He smiled and waved, you jumped off the bar stool shivering. The man had seductive glowing cyan eyes, and a dark demeanor.

"Well I'm going to go find my friend.."

"Have fun."

You walked briskly into the middle of the dance floor, you felt a bit safer around a crowd of people but couldn't shake off the feeling that you were being watched.

"(Name)! There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you!" you faced the familiar voice, and smiled. H.R was being booty bounced by two girls who were having fun.

"H.R!" you stepped towards him, but the breath was knocked out of you.

"Hello there darling~" There stood that mysterious man, his arm around your waist crushing you to him.

"H.R!" you yelped. H.R was frowning but wasn't advancing to you anymore.

**A/N: awh snap... H.R is Holy Roman Empire :P I thought he needed some fanfic lovin! :3 anyways how'd ya like it? ^^ review? Please?**


End file.
